


Call Me By Your Name Edits

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photo Manipulation, Song Lyrics, mood boards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: A repository for all the Call Me By Your Name-themed edits I've made.





	1. Elio/Oliver + Monet Tumblr Headers

**Author's Note:**

> [Original tumblr post](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/172123195204/eliooliver-monet-theyre-the-perfect-size-for)

Painting: In the Corner of the Garden with Dahlias

Painting: Fisherman's Cottage on the Cliffs at Varengeville

Painting: Marine, Pourville

Painting: Road at La Cavee, Pourville

Original post text:

Elio/Oliver + Monet

They're the perfect size for tumblr headers! Please credit and reblog if you're using them.


	2. Believe Me Natalie by The Killers lyric edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/176491326609/the-time-is-now-cause-this-might-be-your-last)

Original caption:

_The time is[now](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpE7Jo_sBhvU&t=ZjA4NDQ2YTRmY2Q1NzU4M2IwMTVmNzU4M2Y1MTU1ZWI0NjU2ZTJlNSx5MnFPWHlPbw%3D%3D&b=t%3Afri5mEwzTepAwGhahFLqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbinary-suunset.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176491326609%2Fthe-time-is-now-cause-this-might-be-your-last&m=1)_

_Cause this might be_

_Your last chance_

Paintings (in order): Poppy Field at Giverny, Wheatfield, Vetheuil in Summer


	3. Why Do I Keep Counting by The Killers lyric edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/177009378274/if-i-only-knew-the-answer-would-i-change-my-way-of)

Original caption:

_If I only[knew](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSxAEyD5Z2r0&t=Yzc0ZjY2ZDUzNDQwZGU5Y2UyZWJkNzM0Mjk4NDU3Yzc5MjFmYTJhOCw0UG9FcG9LSA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afri5mEwzTepAwGhahFLqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbinary-suunset.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177009378274%2Fif-i-only-knew-the-answer-would-i-change-my-way-of&m=1) the answer_

_Would I change my way of living?_


	4. The Scientist by Coldplay lyric edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/179049289204/tell-me-you-love-me-come-back-and-haunt-me)

Original caption:

_Tell me you[love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRB-RcX5DS5A&t=MTVkZDMyZmRmM2U4NWQ2OWJmOGMxNGZjOWU4Y2YwNjc0OGU2NTQxZCx6V014ckRWQw%3D%3D&b=t%3Afri5mEwzTepAwGhahFLqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbinary-suunset.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179049289204%2Ftell-me-you-love-me-come-back-and-haunt-me&m=1) me_

_Come back and haunt me_

**Author's Note:**

> With tumblr cracking down on NSFW content and officially removing it from their terms of service, I'm certain my blog will be hit. For the time being, I'm posting all my work here as an archive.
> 
> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
